


Aspirations

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bet you didn't know Hermione was a journaler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aspirations

“What’s that?” Snape strode into their bedroom after his shower, wearing a towel around his sharp hips and dripping onto the carpet.   
  
Hermione already had the book closed and tucked away in the middle drawer of the bedside table before he made it to the bed. “Nothing.” Then, feeling his eyes upon her. “Just my journal.”  
  
He cocked his head at her. “You journal your thoughts in a volume that could, potentially, be read by anyone?”   
  
She shook her head and stretched out on the bed much like a cat. “It’s not journaling, exactly. I jot down a few notes, yes, but mostly I paste in papers or images I’ve come across during the day, sort of a record of my life.”   
  
He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair where it lay spread on the lace pillowcase. “Do you ever include information about me?”   
  
With an innocent shrug, “Only if you do something I expressly wish to remember.”   
  
It took but moments to sweep her into his arms, where he cradled her and kissed her around his murmurings of “I like having something to which I must aspire.”

 

 


End file.
